dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Creeperman129
Hello! Creeperman129 (talk) 02:19, February 12, 2016 (UTC)Creeperman129 Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! Gozon (talk) 02:19, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Do you mean their name in Japanese? -KidVegeta (talk) Yeah Creeperman129 (talk) 00:25, May 11, 2016 (UTC) I translate the names of my characters myself. For non Japanese names, this simply means translating the sounds into katakana. -KidVegeta (talk) Thanks! Creeperman129 (talk) 10:08, May 11, 2016 (UTC) I think you show good instincts in giving the forms drawbacks. It is also interesting to me how your transformations are relatively small multipliers (until the last one); they are all far weaker than even regular Super Saiyan, though the mastered Shadfire Form would be between SS1 and SS2. I think you are doing well with not overpowering your character, so far as I can tell. -KidVegeta (talk) Thanks again!Creeperman129 (talk) 10:15, May 19, 2016 (UTC) 100 days Congrats on the 100 days achievement! That is one of the most difficult achievements on the wiki. Only four other people have gotten it. If you push on to the 200 day achievement, you will be the third person to get that one (and the second to get the 365 day achievement if you make it that far). Good luck! -KidVegeta (talk Too bad I'm on vacation. Darn relaxation! :P Creeperman129 (talk) 01:52, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Progress of the Roleplay Review The roleplay is very long, but given its format, I should be able to burn through large patches of it at a time. I don't post unfinished reviews, so you won't see it posted until it's completely done. I have not begun yet, but I will soon. Basically, the way things work is that at the start of every month, I create a wiki to-do-list comprising of first writing my stories (of which I currently have 12, though only half are DB-related), doing related pages (like character pages), and if I reach my goals for a certain day and I'm not too tired, that is generally when I review. Because of that, I cannot guarantee when it will be done, but it shouldn't take two years (or even a fourth of that). -KidVegeta (talk) Thanks! Creeperman129 (talk) 13:19, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Progress now? :P Creeperman129 (talk) 00:38, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunately, currently, I don't have much time at all to do any fanon stuff. I am way behind on writing my stories, let alone auxiliary pages and reviews. As such, I will not be focusing on anything aside from writing my stories until winter break. -KidVegeta (talk) k Creeperman129 (talk) 11:36, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Admin Thing Hey. You're an admin, so, I think you're the right person to look to. I'm currently having a problem trying to create a fanon article. When I attempt to create one, it takes a very long time to load and I usually let it keep loading until hours have passed. It is still loading, and I try to refresh, use different browsers, but nothing is really working. I can't edit any articles here either. I checked to see if any other wiki allows me to edit or create something without giving such an excruciating amount of time, and they all work just fine. Just not this one. What do you think is wrong? bredGojiran103/b/c 02:45, August 10, 2016 (UTC)Gojiran103 Abo and Kado Will you be able to get to working on the one-shot soon? -KidVegeta (talk) Probably Creeperman129 (talk) ur turn on guacbois -KidVegeta (talk) Your turn. Creeperman129 (talk) Hi H I'm new how do I get started --The Soulwarriors are gonna save your life again. 19:10, September 26, 2016 Profile Tags Feel free to add custom profile tags to your userpage here. These tags are the "admin", and stuff like that at the top of your userpage, to the right of your name. -KidVegeta (talk) Hey, uh, can you delete Ryuki's page? I accidentally published it while I was still typing the biography. I also want to show you the article and hear your thoughts on it when it is published. Hey, uh, can you delete Ryuki's page? I accidentally published it while I was still typing the biography. I also want to show you the article and hear your thoughts on it when it is published. bredGojiran103/b/c 03:28, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Actually, nevermind. It's all good. I'll show it when I am finished. bredGojiran103/b/c 04:06, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Le review Hey, I was wondering if you can review The New King Piccolo Saga or should I finish the other sagas first? If you cant review it I would like you to review my version of Resurrection 'F' Phase 1 through Phase 2. --Shaymex (talk) 17:29, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Super Yo, Creep129! Since the dub is coming out by tommorow, I wanted to ask the 5 best things to come out of Super! DuttPanda (talk) 10:46, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Drawing How good are you at drawing? Can I see an example? -KidVegeta (talk) Eh, right now. I'll try to give you at least one picture later, as I don't know how to do it right now :P. Also, 2,000th edit! Bring out the confetti and party balloons! Creeperman129 (talk) 21:32, January 10, 2017 (UTC) (the signature is the 2001st :P) yo krep this is ur pretty boy tun remind me to talk to you about the thing on chat tomorrow i'll remember what it means Admin stuff Yo Creeperman. Please review Vegeta (DuttPanda) and Frieza (DuttPanda) and remove any plagiarism on those pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki if there is any. I'm not entirely sure if there is, but it looks like it. If there is, please give DuttPanda a ban warning as well. Thanks. -KidVegeta (talk) Hi sorry, can't be on this weekend because of personal stuff. -TUN 21:13, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Some Notes About Res F Okay so, some notes about Res F, I'm not that far in Sorbet looks like a muppet I made a joke once about Cell being revived as a bunch of wet chunks, I didn't realize that that's actually what happened with Frieza Also Sorbet mentions bringing King Cold back to life, so the timeline could diverge through Shu not making his wish, that's all it'd really take. Also he mentions King Cold would make them "really unstoppable" so it's also likely that King Cold would've been able to become just as strong or stronger than Frieza So it all works out very nicely. I willl keep u updated even tho ur not here -TUN 02:56, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Okay, also, they used the Frieza metal theme in the actual movie, 10/10. -TUN 02:58, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Whis's speech about thinking before you act also goes really well thematically with King Cold drunkenly blundering his way through his fight. -TUN 03:22, March 13, 2017 (UTC) I think King Cold should spend the minimal amount of time possible training to get his Golden Form, and he spends the rest of the four months he has to prepare indulging himself because he's just happy to be alive again. He's kind of hesitant to go down to Earth and get his revenge and his men have to kind of talk him into it. Also, I think we should find a way to keep ourselves from re-writing too much of Res F and get to the new parts as quickly as possible. -TUN 04:07, March 13, 2017 (UTC) So those are my thoughts, tell me what u think and if there's anything from the Super arc u'd like to include thx. -TUN 05:05, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Oh, also, we need a "20 Metal Coolers" reference like King Cold mentioning himself being 20 times more powerful than either of his sons or something like that -TUN 05:33, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Zamasu Arc and Future Trunks Okay, so, I finished the Zamasu arc, and IDK where you got the idea that Trunks's timeline is destroyed from because he goes back to it at the end of the arc. Also they mention that there's now two Future Trunks' in that timeline which means that Fusion Trunks could totally happen anyways yeah this all works out really nicely. And Goten Black would be from the timeline where Zamasu switches bodies with Goku probably. Like they show him killing Chi-Chi and Goten off screen so we could just say that he killed Chi-Chi, stole Goten and trained him as a contingency plan. Or we could even have a plot twist where it turns out that both Trunks' from Future Trunks' timeline were fighting in the tournament, and they switched out between each other so nobody noticed, and then they fight together at the end and maybe fuse holy shit. -TUN 22:44, March 17, 2017 (UTC)